


You make me live

by valesweetdreams



Series: Genderbent Week 2019 (Maylor) [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Maylor - Freeform, Queen Genderbent Week 2019, Regina misses Brianna, fem!maylor, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Regina can't stay away from Brianna.





	You make me live

**Author's Note:**

> The last one I'll post tomorrow.

Regina always hated being away from Brianna. Being in the same band meant that they spent everyday together.

When they were just four poor girls thinking about going big, living together to save money. Regina spent the first years of the band pinning over her friend. Brianna was dating another girl, Chrissie… Regina remembers she hated her, she wasn’t half the woman Regina is… 

She never listened Brianna… she always wanted to do what she likes… She didn’t like hearing Brianna talking for hours about the stars or about a subject she studied in the morning. She didn’t like Brianna talking about the song she is composing because she didn’t like music. When she went to one of their gigs, she wanted to leave soon, and of course Brianna had to go with her… She never went out with them, because she thought her girlfriend’s band mates were boring.

And Regina wanted to throw up and punch her at the same time. Brianna deserves someone better, someone who truly loves her, who loves her for what she is… it is clearly as a day that this person is Regina. Even Melina and Johanna know it.

The happiest day of Regina’s life was when Brianna arrived home saying that she broke up with Chrissie… She had hope.

For them to start date it took about six months. It was natural, one day they fought and the other they were kissing.

After that day they move to one room, and then, when they started making money, they bought a small house and live there until now.

They are always hanging out together. They go to the studio together, they come home together, they sleep together, they go on tour together, they stay on the bus together, they go to the same hotel room, they are sit beside each other on the plane, they spent the holidays and vacation together, and they it all starts again.

But this time Brianna had to go to the US to promote they new album. By herself. This time Regina wasn’t with her. 

It’s been a week already. 

Yeah, you can say that she is being dramatic. They talk over the phone everyday, she even stays awake at night only to hear her girlfriend’s voice. But she misses her, and she feels so alone.

Their small house seem so big without her stupid tall girlfriend, without the sound of the guitar in odd hours, without Brianna going to the window to look at the stars.

When she can’t sleep, because the bed is so cold, and she hates the cold, Regina reaches the wardrobe and picks the ring. She can’t wait to propose. Then she goes to the table Brianna always use to study and writes a song. And then writes down the proposal…

She is feeling lonely, but when Brianna comes back they will be tied forever, and she finally will be able to call her her wife. 

But she was not counting that in the other side of the ocean, Brianna was planning exactly the same thing.


End file.
